


Upside Down Mirror: The Man-Who-Lived

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Regulus Black, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Gen, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Regulus Black Lives, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: In Kreacher's mind the worst punishment he could suffer was the death of a beloved master, but he'd gladly take any other punishment Regulus wanted including sufferings like that which he'd suffered by drinking the potion,. Regulus living of course has repercussions on everyone.
Relationships: Orion Black & Regulus Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Walburga Black
Series: Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005192
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	1. Living Will

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This is one of my projects for NaNoWriMo. Specifically, it's the start of the prequel series for a one-shot I wrote where Neville Longbottom is the boy who lived. The first attempt at a first chapter didn't work and then when I went to write the actual first chapter of the original first story I wanted to write, I found myself realizing I would be going further back, yet I also realized Regulus living would actually change things for everyone, including which boy Voldemort would in fact choose, though depending on what happens after the first chapter - because there are so many possibilities including other possibilities in regards to Regulus and him living, all of which would have profound effects on the plot.

Regulus should have died.

Regulus should have died, and not have lived.

In the back of his mind, Regulus knew he should have died, yet for some reason, he couldn’t decern he was instead alive.

That, and he knew there was this undying and unyielding need to quench his thirst as he found himself lying on the floor somewhere he struggled mentally to recognize, all in hopes of finding some source of water, or something else to take care of the dryness plaguing his throat. He opened his mouth, memories of the lake, the potion, everything coming and going in a manner that didn’t seem as if it would remain.

Something, no, someone touched his shoulder catching his attention and thin, knobby fingers lifted him, turning him so he no longer rested on his side. His lips felt as if they were cracking, his eyes about to pop out of his head as his senses went into overload. He felt as if his entire body was on fire, yet he wasn’t sure if this was some kind of illusion. Whoever was helping him tugged him into a sitting position.

A cup of water was lifted to his lips, and he swallowed the cold water down, finding himself grateful, yet he also didn’t feel as if he could get enough water quick enough, but he heard someone say, “Slow down Master Regulus.”

Regulus’ eyes blinked open. Everything around him swam, yet he knew who was speaking with him. “Kreacher?”

“Kreacher is here Master Regulus. Master Regulus will be alright. Kreacher will not let Master Regulus die.”

It was then that Regulus realized something. “You disobeyed my order. You’ve never disobeyed my orders..”

“Kreacher will punish himself once Master Regulus is taken care of.”

“Please don’t tell them.” Regulus didn’t want them to know, yet in the back of his mind, he didn’t want any of them to see him like that. He’d wanted to protect his parents from whatever might come from him having taken one of the Horcruxes, but even that felt as if it were fading from his memory along with the need to destroy the item, nor did he feel the strength to tell Kreacher not to punish himself.

It was then that he heard her scream.

The scream pounded through his head, yet he’d not heard her yell like that in four years, not since Sirius left the house. Regulus remembered how much he hated the sound of her voice when she yelled, yet at least this wasn’t as bad as the fingers of the Inferi reaching for him, right before he passed out.

~

To any sensible House Elf, disobeying an order from their master was illogical and Kreacher considered himself a very sensible House Elf who took great pride in the fact he _never_ disobeyed a master’s direct order, not even that treacherous Master Sirius. He simply found loopholes in what his master ordered of him which in turn let Master Sirius know just how much he did not like him.

Yet, for once following the order given by a master felt the illogical choice. After all, Kreacher knew in the back of his mind the only reason he was alive was because of an order his master gave, to return to his side once Voldemort finished with him, for the potion he was made to drink – that his master drunk, robbed him otherwise of his free will. As such, logically the same would hold for his master which meant Master Regulus was _not_ making the order of sound mind and thus said order was not actually of his master’s bidding.

There was also the logical sense that any punishment he might receive including the boiling of his head in oil could compare to losing Master Regulus, which in turn made disobeying the order and receiving punishment a far more desirable outcome. Kreacher also watched his master suffer and in the back of his mind wished it was himself suffering instead, but there as also the issue of the order going against another part of the House Elf code of protecting one’s master, but the protection of the master could in itself be seen as an unsaid order.

As such, for once it made logical sense to disobey, mostly because the death of Master Regulus was the worst punishment ever.

When Master Regulus started crawling towards the lake in the same manner Kreacher did, Kreacher grabbed onto his master and Disapparate them both from the location. They arrived in the kitchen of the Black family home with poor Master Regulus on the ground, still aching for a drink of water. There was no question of helping his master into a sitting position, let alone making sure the water would touch his lips.

And, Kreacher did in fact fully plan on punishing himself once he knew Master Regulus fully taken care of.

He’d not expected on hearing the mistress of the household to scream, but his small body cringed upon hearing her begin to yell at the top of her lungs. “Mistress?”

She of course let out a string of curses regarding the situation in front of her. “What happened to him?”

“Kreacher cannot tell mistress.”

“Because you don’t know?” Her voice remained quite firm.

“No mistress.”

“Then why can’t you tell me.” What she said made her voice go slightly louder.

“Because Kreacher cannot.”

“Tell me what happened Kreacher.”

“Kreacher cannot tell mistress what happened to Master Regulus even if mistress orders me to do so, but if mistress wishes to punish Kreacher for such, Kreacher will gladly take his punishment.”

“Please tell me that my son didn’t order you not to tell me?”

“Master Regulus did indeed do so.”

“Help me in getting him up to his room so we can place him in his bed.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Kreacher did just that, yet even felt Regulus looked slightly better for it. He watched her look at the collage of newspaper clippings with disdain, almost as if she directed her anger at them, almost as if she knew without Kreacher telling her who was to blame for Regulus’ current state. “Shall Kreacher fetch a healer, mistress?”

This was of course what a House Elf should ask of their masters in such a situation. “No. I don’t know yet who I can trust.”

“Yes, mistress.”

  



	2. Frailty of Life

The first thing bringing Orion out of his sleep during the middle of the night was Walburga slipping out of bed, wrapping her robes around her tighter despite the fact there was nobody around to see her in her nightgown except for one decrepit House Elf and a young son who remained unphased by such things, unlike a certain runaway who made it quite clear he found such things embarrassing.

Sometimes Orion wished such things did phase his youngest as Regulus seemed to remain rather clueless regarding certain things. His wife didn’t mind the fact Regulus didn’t act like a normal teenage boy, given the fact their eldest took the whole teenage phase to the extreme with the nearly pornographic pictures on his bedroom walls along with sneaking out at all hours, so having a well-behaved child proved a relief. She didn’t notice the odd little quirks in Regulus’ behavior that Orion did, nor did he try bringing them up, not when he didn’t have a way of explaining them to anybody.

Of course, Orion found himself unable to fall back asleep upon hearing Walburga moving in the hallway with their House Elf, dragging something which definitely reminded him of the times she’d caught Sirius sneaking back into the house late at night and she’d hit the boy with a well-aimed Stunning Spell, yet Sirius hadn’t been in the house for years which meant that the person the two were hauling up the stairs was, in fact, the youngest, Regulus, which made no sense given how well behaved the boy was.

Orion sat up, slipping his feet into his slippers, tucking his robes around himself before standing up and grabbing his wand. From upstairs he heard movement and a door closing. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door of the bedroom, slipping out so he might head up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the landing, his eyes focused on the door to Sirius’ room, his mind wondering ever so briefly to the idea that their eldest somehow got smart and came home.

Any thought of this dashed away, leaving a dull ache when Orion heard Regulus’ voice coming from the other bedroom. He started turning to head back down the stairs, feeling Walburga quite capable of handling the situation when Regulus’ voice started rising in level, but the words Orion heard sent chills down his spine. “Mama! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Knowing his wife’s temper, he turned back, heading straight for the door which bid everyone not to enter without permission, and entered, just in time to hear, “I’m sorry I’m not Sirius!”

He found himself baffled, yet even more baffling was not finding Walburga physically punishing their son, but instead saw his wife attempting to hold their young son down to his bed, but the sight of the boy’s actual condition made the color drain from Orion’s face. “Walburga, what is…”

“Orion, help me!” She turned to look at him, hissing out the words. “Before he hurts himself more than he already is.” He hurried over to the other side, slipping his wand into the pocket of his robes. Reaching out for his son's right side, he took in the damage inflicted upon his young son.

Regulus was soaking wet, the water soaking into the bedsheets which would, in turn, need to be replaced once Walburga started healing the boy. The boy’s skin was pale and grey, dark circles forming under his eyes, but thankfully his lips weren’t turning blue. Scratches covered the boy’s body, tearing into his clothing, but bruises appeared on his pale skin, bruises which definitely looked like handprints.

Even more alarming was what was revealed underneath Regulus’ open robes, where quite clearing a few ribs were sticking out as if Regulus wasn’t eating properly. Orion looked up at his wife. “What’s going on?”

He watched her glance up at the news clippings Regulus plastered to his wall, something Orion hadn’t seen the last time he’d been in the room, but the look on her face was a death glare, one which indicated one so-called Dark Lord was the reason behind Regulus’ current state. “The fits started soon after we got him up here, right as I was making the decision not to magic his clothes dry in case that spell has some kind of other unforeseen effects, but I’ve already sent the House Elf for a Calming Draught.”

“Then you don’t know why he’s apologizing for not being his brother?”

“No. I don’t.” A cracking sound indicated the return of Kreacher who handed his mistress the potion and she gave the order that he should help hold the boy down so she could force-feed him the potion, but the way Kreacher cringed, Orion could tell the creature didn’t like the idea of doing this even though it was for the boy’s own good. The boy of course tried turning his head away from the potion until Walburga snapped, “Don’t you dare!” He let out a slight whimper right before she started pouring the potion down his throat, but when the potion was in, she clamped his mouth shut, carefully massaging his throat so he would swallow. “There. There’s a good boy.”

What happened next…

Regulus' eyes snapped open, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body began to seize. Orion let go of Regulus' arm as the boy seized, knowing better than to hold onto him while Kreacher did the same. The potion vial dropped onto the floor, crashing into pieces while Walburga backed away, her hands clasping over her mouth. Kreacher of course went straight to work removing the vial so that nobody would step on the broken pieces, his eyes glued to the youngest member of the Black family.

Eventually, the tremors calmed, and Regulus let out a slight moan. Orion leaned over, reaching out to brush a lock of hair away. “Would you like my help getting him out of these wet clothes and the bed sheets changed out? Helping with the bandages as well?”

Orion actually volunteering to help with the children caught her off guard, but then she said, “Yes please.”

Turning towards the fireplace, he did a quick wave and a nice warmth started filming the room while he headed over to Regulus' wardrobe to fetch dry clothing for the boy. “Finish getting the clothing loosened.”

He returned, setting it down on the night table so Walburga could reach for it when needed, before heading back to the other side, lifting Regulus up when she removed the top part of his clothing while flicking his wand to make sure the bedding dried off. The pattern continued until all of the clothes were gone and they proceeded to attend to every injury, before putting the dry clothes on and replacing the bedding. Gently, they tucked the boy in, but he wanted to believe some of the color returned to the boy’s face.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. The one _thing_ which can tell us _can’t_.”

“What?” Orion looked at his wife, then over at Kreacher, who shrunk away, muttering about punishing himself for that. “Kreacher, what…”

“Don’t. Regulus ordered him not to tell us anything.”

“That boy.” Orion took a deep breath.

“Regulus is not the one who is supposed to be giving us such frights and you know that!” Walburga hissed, keeping her voice low for once so that she might not disturb the invalid lying in the bed in front of them.

“Do you remember the last time he had an episode like that?” He watched Walburga flinch. “Or do you prefer not remembering?”

“You remembered?”

“The last one was when he was three years and seven months.”

“I remember.” Walburga summoned a pair of chairs from downstairs for them to sit in while sending Kreacher for some tea to help calm the nerves. “It’s why we decided he shouldn’t be alone with Bella, but he’d outgrown them and me, but she received quite the earful from us regarding the matter. Even little Cissy wouldn’t talk to her for weeks after that incident, but I do know I messed up.”

“We messed up,” Orion stated, leaning back and folding his hands together. “But that’s not what I was getting at. He thought of another way. “Do you remember? When Sirius was born?”

“We don’t speak his name.”

“It’s a comparison.”

“Oh?”

“To how it was when Regulus was born,” Orion took a deep breath. “He was always so small, so fragile, but today, it really took me back to those moments Walburga, when we almost lost him. And those weren’t the only incidents.”

“A lot of those remind you involved that abomination.”

“Yes. They did occur on those so-called adventures that abomination dragged him along for, but they stopped thankfully once they both entered school.” Orion took a deep breath. “If possible, I don’t want to see Regulus like that again.”

“Me neither.” Of course, Orion didn’t know how they would do that given there was a war on, one that their son signed up for a side they no longer agreed to yet didn’t know how to get him out of.

“He was fine. Well, except for the physical injuries you saw and the fact he was dripping wet when I got him up here.”

“I’m not blaming you Walburga. You couldn’t have possibly known the Calming Draught wouldn’t have worked properly.” Taking a deep breath, he followed up with, “Please don’t make me use a Calming Draught on you, because I know you would rather not have to leave his side.” It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've removed some of the tags due to the fact it will be awhile until I get to those relationships, but Sirius, Lily and James are definitely going to be a part of the story along with Harry, Draco and Narcissa, however, Orion wasn't going to be anywhere near as involved with the story until I got to writing the next chapter. I'd also decided on adding the Autistic Regulus Black tag to the story before I started writing said chapter.


	3. Punish With Kindness

He felt warm and snug, yet as his mind came too, Regulus knew he shouldn’t feel this way. Instead, he should be lying cold and dead at the bottom of the cave lake with Voldemort’s Infiri. Regulus’ eyes fluttered open, the bright light from the fire making his vision swim. Shifting slightly, he attempted sitting up in the warm bed he found himself in, only to find himself without the strength to do so.

“Water. Please.”

Of course, Regulus didn’t think anybody but the voices in his head telling him just how much of a failure he was heard him, the faces swimming in and out of view as he managed to lift a hand up to his forehead.

“About time you woke up.”

While he didn’t see the person from where he was, he definitely recognized their voice. Swallowing, Regulus attempted opening his eyes again, knowing full well his father’s voice wasn’t one of the voices _telling_ him how much of a failure he was. Instead, he simply saw Orion’s face as the man gave him the silent treatment. Somehow, not actually receiving the silent treatment from the man felt worse, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“You gave your mother quite the fright you know. Three days it’s been since she found you in a puddle of water and blood in our own kitchen.”

Regulus' eyes closed back up, his mind not understanding why the man wasn’t giving him the silent treatment let alone why his mother wasn’t yelling at him. In the back of his mind, he knew things _definitely_ would be easier if they did act like they normally did, as then he knew what would happen, what to expect. The change in response from his father, well, he didn’t _like_ change. Sucking in a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed, Regulus said, “Just disown me already.”

“Oh. So, you did something for which we’d disown you?”

“Yes.” Regulus let out a deep breath. He then corrected himself. “I mean yes sir.”

“Well. You’re as polite as ever.” He heard his father move from where he sat, the chair scraping the floor, mingling with the voices in his head. “I’ll give you that.”

This resulted in his sucking in a deep breath, hot tears starting to form in his eyes while attempting to keep his eyes closed, for revealing a weakness was yet another thing a Black simply didn’t do. He felt a hand touch his cheek, the side of his father’s hand and he physically tensed up, a gasp of surprise escaping, his eyes momentarily fluttering open before snapping shut. His head tried turning away.

“Look me in the eye boy.”

Swallowing, his throat tightening as he bit back the tears, feeling as if he had no control over his physical body let alone the emotions which showed on his face, he opened his eyes and found himself looking into the face of his father. He felt the man run a thumb up and down his cheek gently, in a way that felt teasing.

“What did you do that would make us disown you?”

Regulus' eyes closed. He swallowed. No words came out, but he did open his mouth. A few tears managed to escape from his closed eyes, rolling down his cheeks, completely hot. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell them the decision he made, how his values though similar to theirs didn’t line up. He heard his father let out a sigh.

“Why did you apologize to us, to your mother, for not being that blood-traitor.”

His eyes fluttered open, another gasp escaping realizing he’d mentioned his brother in front of his parents, the one thing they forbid him to ever do. The memory of his mother telling him to never mention Sirius’ name, that he wasn’t a part of the family any more swam in front of his sight.

“Boy, you didn’t think we wouldn’t know you did _something_ to turn on the Dark Lord?” Regulus let his teeth clench together as well as let his eyes clench shut. “You certainly don’t do things in halves, do you?” Letting his eyes flutter open, feeling as if his father were trying to tell him _they_ were a far worse nightmare than the Dark Lord. He looked around, trying to find his mother, but couldn’t find her. “

“Your _maman_ went to fetch you a glass of water.”

Which of course confused Regulus. He attempted turning over onto his left side, muttering the name of their House Elf, who should have been the one fetching the water, but then let out a yelp just as the door opened. He heard his mother come in, letting out some curses, setting the drink of water down while coming over and turning him over.

“That side’s infected, but if you do wish to cause yourself more pain, go ahead and _not_ tell us what happened to you.” She let out a clicking sound. “Orion, help me lift him up.” Regulus' entire body trembled, the threat from his mother far more real in his mind than anything Voldemort could do, but he felt the glass of water lifted to his lips and the liquid slipped down his throat. “There’s a good boy.”

When he’d finished the glass, his father lowered him back down and his mother leaned over, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. His skin felt sticky with sweat, his head hurt and the voices in his head wouldn’t stop rattling around, repeating how much of a failure he was. He couldn’t look either n the eye, for when he did it that once…

“Now be a good boy,” his mother whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his face as she did so. “If you need anything, let that House Elf know. Your father and I will be downstairs, but be a good boy. My good little boy.” She brushed another lock of hair away, his mind not understanding why they were acting so strangely, which in fact felt like its own form of cruelty, but the voices in his head seemed to confirm this in his fever and potion addled brain. He must have dozed off for a bit because the next thing he remembered.

“Does Master Regulus need anything?”

“I need Siri,” Regulus muttered, not noticing the crack from the House Elf apparating out of the room.


	4. Seriousness

A place crashed onto the floor as Sirius found himself staring at the House Elf belonging to the House of Black who’d just appeared in the middle of his kitchen flat unannounced. “Bloody hell! What do you want?”

“Master Regulus said he needed the filthy runaway.” Kreacher wrinkled up his nose, sniffling slightly as he glared at Sirius, obviously not liking the order given the fact it involved the former Black heir, yet he couldn’t disobey an order either. Remus wandered into the kitchen, curious regarding what caused the noise, stopping in the doorway to observe what was going on.

“He did, did he?” Sirius let out a huff, the sudden thought of his brother using the House Elf so that Voldemort might have a method of tracking him down, only to quickly remember that a House Elf could not give away the location of a member of the Black family so easily. “What are you doing here?”

“Kreacher told the filthy run away why Kreacher is here.”

“I mean, why did he send you here?”

“Master Regulus is ill, quite ill, but mistress said if Master Regulus needed anything, Kreacher was to bring what Master Regulus needed.” There was a glint in Kreacher’s eye, one Sirius did not like, almost as if said House Elf knew that Sirius’ mother would _love_ to get her hands on her wayward son along with the pain she might inflict upon him if she were to see him again.

“Sure he is.” Sirius shook his head, pulling out his wand to take care of the plate which dropped on the floor while Remus leaned against the doorframe, obviously curious regarding where the conversation was headed.

“Kreacher would not lie.”

“Kreacher would definitely lie if his precious mistress or his precious master asked him to.” This of course made the House Elf angry, his fingers snapping in the air as he disappeared and then reappeared right at Sirius’ feet, who looked down at said creature with his eyes wide, his mouth opening to ask what Kreacher was doing when the thing latched onto his legs, both of them right before apparating away again.

They landed with a thud, a pile of House Elf, and legs on the floor of a room, one he quickly recognized. He quickly disentangled himself from the pile of House Elf, standing up and cursing, making sure his wand was in his hand, his eyes going to the rather still figure lying in the bed right under newspaper clippings involving Voldemort. Sirius swallowed, watching Regulus' mouth move, his eyes closed. “Siri?”

Sirius opened and closed his eyes, taking in how pale Regulus looked, let alone the sickly green tone to his skin. Bags were under his eyes, but bandages peeked out under his bandages along with bruises. Sirius quickly glanced over at the door, afraid his mother might burst into the room, her wand shooting off spells. When she didn’t come, he headed over, unbuttoning his brother’s shirt so he might get a better look at the damage, only to let his eyes close shut when Regulus opened his eyes, sitting down on the bed, not liking the fear in his brother’s eyes.

“Reg.” His brother didn’t answer, and he opened his eyes. Regulus was still watching. Sirius sucked in a deep breath, turning to look at the door while Kreacher fidgeted. “Reg, I’m just going to take a look. Okay?” He watched his younger brother swallow. Slowly, gently, he unbuttoned the pajamas, sucking in his breath at the bandages and hand-shaped bruises, but also how his brother’s ribs stuck out. “Reg, did she do this to you?”

“I’m sorry,” Regulus muttered, obviously not completely there. “I defied the Dark Lord, _maman_.”

Sirius sucked in his breath, gently lifting his brother’s left arm up, gently pulling the sleeve back, his eyes closing upon seeing the Dark Mark he’d expected to be there, but also the bandages from which leaked some kind of green substance. “Oh, Reg. What have you gotten yourself into?” He turned and glared at Kreacher. “What jinx did she use on him?”

Kreacher shook his head. “Mistress did not harm Master Regulus. She was in a rightful fright when Kreacher brought Master Regulus home.”

“When you brought him home?” Sirius felt the bile rise in his throat. “What,” he hissed, not wanting his mother to know he was there in the house. “ _What_ happened?”

“Kreacher cannot say.”

“Because you don’t know?” He watched the creature cringe, but then felt a light tug on his sleeve. He knelt down next to his younger brother, who wanted to say something. “Reg?”

“Siri, is that…” The door to Regulus’ room clicked open.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here? You aren’t welcome here, abomination,” Walburga hissed out, her wand pointed right at his head.

“The House Elf brought me.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Mistress said to bring what Master Regulus needed, and he asked for the filthy runaway.”

“That’s not at all what I meant, you bloody…” Kreacher began banging his head on the nearby dresser. Walburga’s voice rose. “Stop that! Stop that now!” Her attention turned back towards Sirius. “ _What_ are you doing here?”

Sirius took a deep breath. “I told you. The House Elf brought me.”

“Of course. You _would_ care more about that filth you hang out with than your own blood. You _always_ did.”

“Don’t!” Sirius stood up. “Don’t act like I don’t care about him!”

“You’ve no right to suddenly come here saying you care!” Glancing down as Walburga yelled, Sirius watched Regulus turn onto his side, attempting to cover his ears to block out the yelling. “Not after you runaway leaving him to be the one to take the Dark Mark!”

“Excuse me!” Sirius glanced up from Regulus, finding himself quite livid. He pointed at Regulus. “This! This isn’t my fault. It’s the fault of you and that husband of yours!”

“Excuse me?” Walburga looked at him, crossing her arms in anger, her wand still pointed at him, the threat of a jinx flying at him still there.

“You’re the ones who encouraged him to follow Voldemort! You’re the ones…” Sirius took a deep breath. “What do you _think_ would have happened to him once he got cold feet? What did you think would happen once he got cold feet? Did you _really_ think nothing would have happened when what they were doing proved too much for him? That they’d just let him go? Do you think…” Suddenly, he pointed at the door. “Get out!”

“Don’t tell me what to do in my own home, you ungrateful…”

“Kreacher, remove her from this room, and don’t tell either one of them where we are!”

Kreacher’s eyes widened, but as Sirius thought the House Elf had no choice but to obey, and with a resounding pop Kreacher apparated them both away, apologizing profusely as he did so. Quickly, Sirius scooped Regulus into his arms, not liking how little Regulus actually weighed before apparating away.


	5. Infernal

Sirius realized fifteen to thirty minutes after arriving in the sitting room of the Potter household that he would under normal circumstances have found interrupting Lily and James in the middle of a snog quite amusing, but instead in the very moment, Sirius didn’t at all find himself laughing as both let out a few choice words for him regarding randomly showing up unannounced only for them to quickly noticed the frail body clutched in his arms.

Lily’s eyes blinked, her finger pointing at Regulus. “Sirius…

“Bloody hell! Did you actually bring a Death Eater into our home?” James let out a deep sigh, giving Regulus a rather dirty look.

“Isn’t that…”

“Yes. That is Sirius’ baby brother.” James shook his head, leaning back as he crossed his arms. “You know I’m not okay with this?”

“Please. He said something about defying Voldemort.” Sirius decided that maybe appealing to Lily rather than his best friend might be the better option, but perhaps her marrying James wasn’t as bad as he initially thought it would be.

“Oh. And did he tell you this?” James sniped, still glaring but not noticing Lily now glaring at him.

“Not in so many words.” Sirius tilted his head back and forth.

“What did he say?”

“He was apologizing to our mother for defying him.”

“That…” James closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I really, _really_ want to say that he’d say something like that if he’d stepped in front of a bug in front of his precious Dark Lord, but…”

“James!” Lily smacked her husband on the back of the head.

“I was going to say he looks like a squashed bug instead, which means it’s not something to be made light of, whatever he did.” James stood up, motioning for Sirius to hand over Regulus. “Hand him here.”

Sirius shook his head, swallowing, clutching his younger brother tighter. Lily stood up, reaching out to squeeze his arm, smiling. “You know where the guest room is, so take him there.” Sirius nodded his head, while Lily continued speaking from a place which was now behind him within the household. “Do you have any idea of what might have happened to him?”

“No, but that blasted House Elf does.”

“Can you summon him here?”

“I…”

“James and I need to know what happened to him Sirius, so we can help him.”

Sirius let out a sigh, setting his younger brother down onto the bed while Lily bustled about, getting him under the sheets and comfortable. Closing his eyes, he yelled. “Kreacher!”

The responding crack indicated the appearance of _that_ creature who started howling and wailing about being in such a place with such filth, but that Sirius had brought his dear Master Regulus to such a place and that he should return him to the family home. “You are not to take him back there until it is safe to do so, but you are not to bring them, and by them, I mean Orion and Walburga here, do you understand me?”

“But…”

“And…” There came a tirade of Kreacher not being allowed to say nasty things to either of the Potters while Regulus was under their care.

“Yes, but that doesn’t help us in regards to finding out what happened to him? Can Kreacher tell us?”

“Well, Kreacher? Can you tell us what happened to my little brother, or shall…”

“Kreacher can’t tell anybody in the family because _that_ is what Master Regulus ordered.”

“But if Sirius were to order you to tell me and James once he’s out of the room, you’d be able to tell us and we can make sure Regulus gets proper treatment?” Lily asked.

One House Elf looked Sirius in the eye, begging him to give the order, which caught Sirius off guard. “Um. Yes. That’s the order. Tell Lily and James everything, but answer their questions.”

“That means anything that will help Regulus, Kreacher.”

“I do understand, but the filthy runaway needs to leave the room.”

James gave Sirius a rather amused look. “Well, while it is true you gave him the order to speak to us politely, you didn’t in regards to yourself, but I suspect your mother has some kind of standing order that would trump yours as it was given first.”

Which would explain the look of triumph on Kreacher’s face as Sirius was forced out of the room where his brother lay which in turn led to him pacing back and forth in the sitting room of his best friend's home. He finally flopped onto the couch, twirling his wand and letting out a sound of irritation, his mind wondering what kind of trouble his younger brother got into, particularly when James wasn’t far off regarding Regulus freaking out over stepping on a bug in front of Voldemort.

Eventually, Lily came out, a deep frown on her face. His head perked up, hoping for some kind of answer, but instead, she headed into the kitchen area scribbling down something onto a piece of paper. “Lily?”

She walked over, shoving the piece of paper into his hand which he started opening, only for her to close the piece of folded paper. “No. I need you to order Kreacher to take this and the locket to Dumbledore.”

“What…”

“Sirius, Kreacher will know what I’m talking about, but you need to tell him Dumbledore will likely know what the locket is, but he’s also the person most likely to know how to destroy it. I also need Madame Pomfrey’s help.”

“It’s that bad?” Sirius swallowed.

“It was that bad from the start, but I might have managed on my own if your parents hadn’t tried treating Regulus on their own. Might being the operative word here.”

“Those…”

“Sirius. Please focus. Once Kreacher does this, then I’ll let you know what he told us.”

Sirius let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, not wanting to deal with the miserable thing. “Kreacher.”

“What does the filthy runaway want?” Kreacher popped into the room. “Kidnapping his own brother. Kreacher did not think he could become even more ill-behaved.”

“I need you to take this and some locket to Dumbledore.”

“Kreacher’s been tasked by Master Regulus in destroying said locket.”

“Well, apparently Dumbledore is likely to know how to do that, but there’s a message to Dumbledore so that he can send a healer we can trust,” Sirius felt Kreacher snatch the note from his hand and disappear. “Lily. Please tell me what is going on?”

“Well, Regulus did in fact do something to defy Voldemort.”

“And?” Sirius leaned against his arm, the fact his brother did do something still feeling like some trick of the mind even though knowing that was enough to get him out of Grimmauld knowing Voldemort would be looking for him.

“He stole something.”

“He…” Sirius let out a laugh. “Regulus stole something. There’s no way he’d ever been _that_ important.”

“He has the Dark Mark, so he is a part of Voldemort’s inner circle.”

The color drained from Sirius’ face. “No.”

“Sirius…”

“My brother isn’t a killer. It’s just…” His eyes snapped shut, his throat tightening. Then, he spoke with the same level of venom his mother would speak to him. “This is all their fault. Trying to make him into the perfect heir.”

“There’s more.”

“More?”

“In order to retrieve the item, Regulus drank a potion.”

“Why didn’t he have the bloody House Elf drink the bloody potion?”

“Because the bloody House Elf already drank the bloody potion when Voldemort used him for testing the defenses. The only reason he’s alive is because Regulus ordered him to return home when he was done.”

“He turned on Voldemort because of a bloody House Elf!” Sirius snapped, just as James came out of the room, looking rather pale. His best friend held a finger up to his mouth.

“You can yell all you want at Regulus once he’s received proper treatment. He was also attacked by Infiri and when your parents tried giving him a Calming Draught to counter the effects of the potion he ended up having a seizure,” James walked over, pushing Sirius back down. “We need to wait for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey now.”


	6. Of Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having read quite a few stories where Regulus lives, I'm surprised nobody's written a story where Slughorn was involved in the process somehow, but then again, I didn't think of using him until it happened to end up that way.

The sound of a House Elf Apparating into Dumbledore’s office was definitely unexpected, but of all the House Elves which might pop in on him, the Headmaster certainly didn’t expect one from the Black household. His white eyebrow went up, his mouth twisting in amusement. “What may I ask…”

The creature interrupted him before he could ask what Walburga Black might want, particularly with both of her sons having graduated Hogwarts. “The filthy runaway made Kreacher bring this to the filthy blood traitor.” The House Elf placed a locket upon the desk along with a letter. “Kreacher will be taking leave of the filthy blood traitor now.”

Dumbledore took a deep breath, absentmindedly reaching out for the locket in question only for his hand to recoil, a frown appearing on his face, any amusement he felt at a certain rebellious member of the Black household sending a message through a disgruntled House Elf fading upon sensing the dark magic emanating from the object.

Letting out a deep breath, he stood up and walked around the desk, picking up the letter, his eyebrow going up again upon reading the content of the letter sent by Lily regarding the youngest member of the Black household. “Well, that certainly is unexpected.”

His eyes remained on the locket, an inkling of what the object now sitting on his desktop was, his blood running cold at the thought one of his former students managed to find such an item, but then, that particular student was also now in a definite state of things. Taking a deep breath, he swept down the stairs, heading straight for the infirmary, not planning on stopping when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Dumbledore! Can I bother you regarding the schedule for the next school year?”

The headmaster of Hogwarts turned, taking in the rather enormous man who sauntered up to him without a second thought, a smile on his face, Dumbledore glanced down at the letter in his hand, a slight smile spreading across his face. “Your timing couldn’t be more apt Slughorn, though I suspect you won’t be too keen on what I’m going to ask for your help regarding.”

“Oh?” Slughorn’s eyes blinked, the curiosity quite evident in the man’s eyes, yet they also showed a level of uneasiness on his part.

“Specifically, I am headed to the infirmary to seek out Madam Pomfrey’s help as well.”

“Ah.” Slughorn nodded his head once, letting out a sniff. He didn’t speak until they arrived in the infirmary and he saw all of the bed empty. “One of the former students run into a bit of trouble with Death Eater’s again, the most likely ones being from Potter’s group of friends? Remus Lupin’s got a solid head on his shoulders, but even more a pity that he was thrown that lot of bad luck at such a young age. Then there’s that timid Peyton? Perry? It's not likely him as he’s too timid, which leaves James Potter and that young Sirius Black, but the far more reckless of the two is the Black boy, so I’m guessing it is him yet again. Pomfrey’s likely to read him the riot act.”

“Actually, the former student I’m currently worried about is the other member of the Black household to have attended in recent years.”

“Re…” Slughorn placed a hand on his chest. “Regulus?” His eyes fluttered, his breath sucking in tightly before he closed them. “Didn’t…” Slughorn cleared his voice. “Didn’t young Regulus. Didn’t he…”

“Well, I reckon you can find out for yourself when we Floo over to the Potter household with Pomfrey.” Dumbledore looked at the man, tilting his head. The person in question hurried over, her mouth pushed into a thin line, possibly already expecting the headmaster to drag her into the business of healing yet another member of the order, yet she didn’t bat an eye upon hearing Regulus’ name.

“How do you feel, the idea of one of your favorites…” Dumbledore inquired.

“Don’t. Don’t mock me regarding…” Slughorn took a deep breath. “Dumbledore, should young Regulus be wanting out, could you make sure he’s kept safe from Riddle? I mean, I know that you’re not keen on the Slytherin students who’ve gone over to his side, and this is assuming he did join. Could you possibly see it in your heart to make sure he’s safe? And not use him?”

“My dear Horace. I don’t at all plan on using young master Regulus. He’s…” Dumbledore paused. “Well, perhaps I’ll let him tell you himself once he comes too. The boy is far more likely to open up to you regarding his coming and goings of late.”

“I will not see that boy in Azkaban. He wouldn’t survive. I’m surprised…” Slughorn closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m surprised he’s lasted as long as been rumored, but it’s not his fault. He…” Slughorn sucked in a deep breath. “Knowing the boy, I doubt he really understood what he was getting into, but he’d be useless to Riddle in regards to killing others. Too soft. Too…”

Dumbledore reached out, squeezing the man’s shoulder, not paying Pomfrey any mind as she glared at them, her foot tapping on the ground. “As I said. You can ask him when we get there.”

“And when were you going to tell me headmaster about one of our former charges being in quite the straights?” Pomfrey finally spoke, ushering them into her office with its fireplace. She bustled about, gathering potions she might need, still unsure of what she might need. Even Slughorn didn’t know.

“Just now. I’d run into Slughorn on the way to the hospital wing, but I have the feeling you’ll be in need of his help tonight. Now, if you don’t mind, I will temporarily open up the Floo network so we can arrive at the Potter household, but I think a certain House Elf will also help if Slughorn or yourself need any help with supplies.” With a quick wave of his hand, Dumbledore lifted the spells which prevented individuals from coming and going to Hogwarts.

Pomfrey gave Slughorn, almost as if asking him if he knew what they would find themselves dealing with when they arrived. He gave her a sad frown. “Apologies, but I only know that it is young Regulus Black that we’re to see.”

“I remember he was always a quiet boy,” Pompfrey’s lips pushed together. “It worried me that he didn’t cry out whenever he was brought in for an injury from playing Quidditch. Sweet child.”

“Yes. That was, is young Regulus,” Slughorn replied, yet the very idea of the boy being a Death Eater, Dumbledore could see it rattled the man. He noticed that Dumbledore noticed and glared at the man. “Oh, please. Don’t rub it in.”

“I’m not, but I really think…”

“Enough.” Pomfrey snapped. “I’ve got a patient to attend to, but you as Headmaster, I’d have thought you above such antics.” She quickly took a pinch of Floo powder and quickly headed to the Potter’s residence while the other two followed. Upon arriving, they found three former students there, each looking right worried.

“Slughorn?” Sirius blurted out. “I thought you sent for Dumbledore and Pomfrey, Lily.”

“I did. I’m sure Dumbledore…”

“I’ve my reasons, one of which being that Slughorn isn’t the Potion’s master at Hogwarts for nothing.”

“More important, what is ailing Regulus Black. He is the one we’re here to see?” Pomfrey stated.

Lily took a deep breath, telling them about Regulus near-drowning in a body of water filled with Infiri along with the potion Regulus drank along with the symptoms they caused. She then noted the treatment given to Regulus by his parents as related by the House Elf and the resulting seizure. While Dumbledore and Pomfrey remained unphased by this, Slughorn’s facial features did drain of color.

“Well,” Slughorn cleared his voice, the tone of voice used indicating his level of distress. “Dumbledore said something about you having a House Elf that can fetch supplies for Pomfrey and me? Perhaps even a vile of that vile potion so I can examine it and help determine the best course of action.”

The two then set to work, with Sirius reluctantly summoning the House Elf, who upon learning that the two would be helping Master Regulus became more than pleased at fetching various items, though a bit timid in regards to fetching the vile of the vile potion. Soon, they had a potion for the young Regulus to take, though both noted said potion they worked on preparing might not solve all of the problems.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Upside Down Mirror: Saving Regulus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469639) by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari)




End file.
